YOUNG JUSTICE: APOKOLIPS
by AzazelKyuubi
Summary: Two years after the Invasion, a strange alien arrives, it is approached by the team, it is revealed that it has arrived with the purpose of protecting the Earth from what is to come also that residents of Apokolips are working with the Light and that a new team of young heroes is killing off super villains mercilessly lead by a former member of the team who was presumed dead...
1. Chapter 1

_**YOUNG JUSTICE: APOKOLIPS**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__ I do not, I repeat do not own Young Justice though I loved the show (Really nice story damn you DC for the cancelation) anyway the idea of the third season struck me so I was like "Hmm I wonder if I put a spin on it" and here we are now I did add some of my original characters because they are my characters deal with it. Any who enjoy the fanfic, and critique (Recommended) although flames will be used for roasting marshmallows_

_**Chapter One: Welcome to Happy Harbor… Again**_

_Assigned to Anuu to hid his words_

_300 on earth he made reside on Earth to look after the ways of man_

_300 in heaven he stationed as guard – Some mumble jumble from ancient texts (AN: Remember this it will be useful in time)_

_Happy Harbor January 3 2018, 15:00 P.M EST, Tim was standing at what was rabbles of mount justice following what happened with the Reach he seemed to have grown up in the past two years and he was not wearing the robin costume although it had a striking resemblance to the robin costume "hey red" called out a voice behind him "what's up?" he asked "I still don't get why he sent us here" replied the voice "well, that's Bruce for you" he said after a sigh "too paranoid huh?" said the voice "yeah, you got anything?" asked Tim "no what about you?" replied the voice "apart from the apparent non existence of our previous hangout, nope" he said looking at the ground "well, gotta jet" said the voice a soon a gust of wind was heard "wait!" screamed Tim "and he's gone" he continued with a hint of frustration then he reached for his communicator "Alfred" he called "you wish it was Alfred" replied a boy at the other end "Damian can you send pick up?" asked Tim "well, I don't know" replied Damian and cut the connection "I wanna strangle that kid" said Tim to himself and soon a gust of wind was heard "sorry" "yeah never mind that Impulse, just get me home" said Tim and Impulse grabbed him and whooshed out of the place. At evening, a shooting star was falling from the sky headed towards crater justice, as it was called now, only it was not a shooting star but a human sized sphere that landed square on the middle creating a bigger crater. The sphere then opened up and dissolved into the air what was left was a dark figure with glowing red eyes that flew into the night sky._

_Metropolis January 4 2018, 12:30 PM EST, Superboy and Superman were in a heated battle with an Amazo "wasn't professor Ivo done with this?" asked Superboy who was punched towards a car bending it in the process "doesn't matter" said Superman as he fired his heat vision towards the Amazo which also fired a its own heat wave then did a forced 360 degree turn and speed towards Superman delivering a left hook sending Superman flying to the side "that's new" observed Superboy as he jumped towards it, grabbing its head and delivering a punch which sent it backwards then he went behind it and delivered a suplex and rolled to the side and as soon as he did that Superman came crushing feet first into the Amazo breaking it apart. "Nice work Conner" acknowledged Superman "thanks" he replied with a tone of appreciation "by the way I have somewhere to be, see you at dinner" said Superman and flew away "see you" he replied and jumped to the top of the building "hey tiger" said a female voice coming from the air it was none other than Miss Martian who was back again with Conner which was bound to happen either way but Lagoon boy did not take it too well "hey babe" said Conner as he grabbed Megan by the waist pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss "missed you" said Megan looking at him with warm eyes "me too" smiled Conner "so you ready?" asked Megan "definitely" replied Conner as he and Megan flew (AN: he was telekinetically carried by Megan just like that time when Superman was on trial)._

_Happy Harbor January 4 2018, 14:00 PM EST, "so what's with the meeting?" asked Impulse as he arrived looking at Nightwing and Aqualad "you will find out when the others get here" replied Aqualad soon enough Blue Beetle arrived and after him Wonder Girl followed by Superboy and Miss Martian and when all the members of the team arrived, Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman arrived "whoa the three, all together, this is big" whispered Blue Beetle to Impulse "you remember we told you that we are going to show you the new base of operations for The Team" said Batman "yeah and still no word" whispered Beast boy "well, up until now" said Superman "we called you all here to show you your new base" said Wonder Woman then Batman reached for his communicator and said "Victor you're up" and all of them were beamed into the new hide out "Whoa—guys—this place is awesome and already picked a room" said Impulse "you are so unfair with that super speed" said Wonder girl "and this is where the Team will operate from now on" said Nightwing "and the handlers for the Team have changed Conner and Victor Stone" said Aqualad as Cyborg came from the operations room "You guys are speaking as if you wont be part of the team anymore" observed Beast boy "yes they will not, they will form a new Team they have decided to call Titans" replied Batman "wait what?" asked Blue Beetle surprised "well, you know the events that happened two years ago left Earth vulnerable, if it were to happen again we want to have a second line of defense for Earth that was the main reason the Team was formed to train young teenage heroes how to handle threats and these guys have outgrown the Team" said Batman "and that is why they have been asked to be in this new League and also why you have two handlers, one of Justice League and the other of Titans" said Superman looking at Cyborg and Superboy "the roaster for Titans is Nightwing, Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, Superboy, Guardian , and Bumblebee. Others will be added as time progresses" said Wonder Woman "wait question, where are we?" asked Tim "well, Red Robin we are still in Happy Harbor 3 miles from crater Justice" replied Aqualad "but make no mistake we aren't on the ground, we are in the air above that clouds" said Nightwing "this day is just that awesome" said Blue Beetle "now that we have that out of the way geo survey of crater Justice suggests it has grown" said Batman "over night? Because it was okay yesterday" said Red Robin "yes and there is a reason, the surveillance footage shows this" replied Cyborg as he played footage showing the sphere crushing into the crater and a dark figure flying away "so is that reach?" asked Blue Beetle "of course not Jaime Reyes my scans show that he is an uncategorized alien either new or very ancient" said his suit "really?" wondered Blue Beetle to which everyone looked at him as if he was on mad patient from Arkham Asylum "sorry" he said embarrassed "no it is not Reach and this alien has never been seen by any of the green lantern corp., it is uncategorized" said Batman "but it does seem to be young by the structure but caution is advised" said Cyborg "the Team is in charge of finding it, whatever it is before we have a situation on our hands and as usual this assignment is covert" said Wonder Woman "Nightwing and your team you come with us we will show you your base and give you your assignment" said Superman as all the guys put in the Titans roaster beamed out of the place "so titans eh? If that is the case, we need to have a new name" mused Beastboy "Yeah and what would that be?" asked Red Robin "Young Justice" he replied "I like it" said Bluebeetle as he took out the ingredients for a sandwich from the fridge and went to the kitchen._

_Watchtower 15:30 PM EST, Batman and the others beamed into the Watchtower "welcome to the Watchtower" said Batman "whoa this is amazing" exclaimed Superboy "well, this is your new base of operations" said Superman "For real? Damn I am loving this" exclaimed Rocket "so where will you guys be operating?" asked Bumblebee "the moon" replied Wonder Woman "that might also be the reason why building a base for the team took so long" said Superman "anyway Deathstroke has been spotted in Happy Harbor docks we need you guys to find out what he is up to and report" said Batman "done" said Nightwing while Artemis and Bumblebee took a tour of the base._

_Meanwhile back at the Team (Now officially called Young Justice; thank you Beastboy) base, Bluebeetle and Cyborg were upgrading the system while Impulse, Red Robin and Wondergirl went looking for the alien that crushed in the crater so they took the new jet in the hanger "this is going to be fun" said Wondergirl "why is that?" asked Red Robin "obviously this alien life form is strong" replied Wondergirl "what is up with you and strong opponents?" asked Impulse "she is Amazon" he replied as they flew through the air and Impulse gave a sigh of understanding._

_Happy Harbor docks 16:05 PM EST, Deathstroke was ordering some of his lackeys to move a strange object into a truck while Nightwing and Aqualad fought with him "Interesting" said a teenage boy who sat on one on of the containers dressed in a black sleeveless suit that looked a little like the kryptonian suit (AN: take the Superman new52 suit, remove the cape, make it sleeveless and add a hoodie), it had blue line patterns and red symbol that looked like a an unusual NG on the left part of his chest, he also had red gauntlets and leg pads, and on his right shoulder was what looked like an Atlantean symbol for "god". He had a normal human outlook with Caucasian skin and black hair that extended to a pony tail (AN: think Kai from Bayblade V-Force ponytail) but his eyes were different his sclera was black, he had a blue iris and red pupils also his ears were pointy and his hands had claws. He then turned into the black figure and disappeared into thin air._

_Navajo desert 17:46 PM EST, the boy at the docks appeared next to a cactus he walked a little distance and stopped then sighed and looked into the sky that begun to darken "this planet is beautiful mother, this home of yours. I will keep my promise I will stop them" he said as a tear fell from his eyes and soon the jet with Red Robin, Impulse and Wondergirl appeared and landed close to him soon enough Impulse zoomed closer to him while Wondergirl floated in the air giving him the just—give—me—a—reason look while Red Robin walked towards him saying "hey, I hope you come in peace…" to which the boy tilted his head and smirked "no I don't come in peace" he replied cutting him off "finally" said Wondergirl and flew towards him to which he turned into the black figure and Wondergirl flew through him "Amazon know your place" said the boy "Wait, you how do you know that" said Impulse who ran towards him to deliver a punch and when it almost contacted, the boy super sped around him and telekinetically pulled him back and pushed him to the ground the sped toward Wondergirl but was caught by a bomb pallet thrown by Red Robin and fell to the ground "that was unexpected" he groaned and phased to the ground while impulse Wondergirl and Red Robin stood back to back "what's his deal?" wondered Impulse "he is toying with us" said Red Robin "indeed I am" replied the boy who was now floating in the air "why are you doing it?" asked Wondergirl "fly closer to find out" he replied and when Wondergirl flew towards him she received a telepathic message that caught her off guard and she fell on her feet "What have you done to her?!" screamed Red Robin "nothing really, I just told her some truth" he replied smiling and landed on the ground to which Red Robin went for the attack but the boy raised his hands "okay obviously by now you know I didn't mean the whole ' I don't come in peace' business just wanted to have fun" he continued while grabbing Wondergirl by the hand which led her to blush a little "who are you?" asked Impulse "I am Ul'ren the second, second in line to the throne of the Amunaki, sadly I have deserted that title to save this world form a threat I fear would destroy it" he replied with a sigh "why did you desert the throne to save a Earth" asked Wondergirl "Wondergirl" exclaimed Red Robin and Impulse looking at her "no she has a point if I was any other alien I wouldn't do this, but this is my home too" to which all the other three gave a surprised look "what do you mean?" inquired Red Robin "I am half human" he replied "my mother was Holly Ann Fields, Icon might know her or at least she told me that this Icon fellow knows her. It would be imperative you get me to this icon person" he replied scratching his head "yeah Batman and the others must hear this" said Red Robin "come with us"_

_Young Justice Base (now called Floating Justice Beastboy named it) 18:12PM EDT, "so that is the story?" asked Batman "yes pretty much" replied Ul'ren "okay for the time being you will become part of the team live the rest us" said Batman "But.." "no Buts' we have this under control" said Icon cutting him off as he and Batman beamed out "okay" frowned Ul'ren "first I have to ask what are your powers?" whispered Beastboy "flight, super strength, teleportation, ghosting, telepathy, telekinesis, and intuitive empathy" he replied "wait that means you can copy powers the intuitive empathy, right?" asked Beastboy "yeah pretty much" he replied turning into a gorilla "nice, I think I will name you, Nightghost" said Beastboy "Why?" he wondered "well you have that NG symbol and Nightghost kinda sounds badass" he replied and Wondergirl just shook her head "hn I like that" replied Ul'ren "so have you picked a cover name?" asked Wondergirl "Ren Fields" he replied with a smile "That was quick" said Red Robin "Well, my mother used to call me Ren and her surname was Fields so yeah" he pointed out "Well, Ren. Welcome to Young Justice, I am your handler Superboy\Conner Kent, that is my fellow handler Victor Stone\Cyborg and your teammates" "Cassandra Sandsmark\Wondergirl" said Wondergirl "Gar "Garfield" Mark Logan\Beastboy" said Beastboy "Jaime Reyes\Bluebeetle" said Bluebeetle "Red Robin" said Tim "What no cover name?" asked Ren "Batman makes them tight lipped about there other identities" whispered Wondergirl "Oh" said Ren "Well, come on let's go into the wreck room and hang" said Beastboy pulling Ren towards the wreck room and the others followed._

_Navajo desert 21:30 PM EST, a two figures were running both were male while another was flying and she was female they all were following what looked like a ship "X are you sure it is has what we need" asked the first figure who was in a red mask that covered his whole face "dude would I lie to you…?" asked the other figure who wore a mask covering half his face and had an X on it he paused after asking that question and continued to say "scratch that I am telling you the truth" "yeah wish Arsenal was here this would be interesting" said the female "oh shut up Troia" he replied "we got impact hope you are right about this Red X" said the figure in the red mask "oh come on Redhood we are a team now" said Red X as they arrived at the crush site and Troia landed "Troia do the honors" said Redhood looking at Troia who jumped into the crater and tore huge part of the ship apart and Red X and Redhood slid after her "well, let's see what we have here" said Redhood "well, Red X was right after all, Nth metal" said Troia as she picked up the strange metal and put it in a containment unit "uh guys!" shouted Red X inside the ship and all Redhood and Troia followed him and found something that was really surprising "well, this day couldn't get any better" said Redhood with a tone that showed he was smiling underneath the mask._

_AN: End of chapter one. Chapter two to be posted in due time heheh any who review the chapter you know all of that who ha like to Acknowledge Rei Rider (he is also an author in this parts) for the idea of Floating Justice (yes it wasn't Beastboy but all the naming of things is Beastboy's doing in this fic) and no there will be nothing like Sinking Justice yeesh people… (Shaking my head)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Flames Ignite**_

_**AN: **__here we are again continuing where we left off…oh if you are looking for the disclaimer, it's on chapter one (I assume you read chapter one so why put a disclaimer on the continuation?) okay just to recap I don't own Young Justice blah, blah, blah yadiyadiyada hooray everybody…oh thanks for the reviews guys, some of those points were pretty fetching and if it is all the same to you from this chapter onwards I will be living WTF—just—happened bombs_

_~Story Start~_

_Navajo Desert 22:00PM EST, Troia slapped Redhood on the back of his head "what is wrong with you?" she asked with a hint of disgust "wow…I truly don't know what to say here" said Red X baffled at what he saw for in front of the trio was a female and she left less to the imagination, well she gave imagination a wild run for it's money for the fact that she was completely in the nude "well don't just stand there, help her up" said Troia looking at Red X who took longer than usual to reply "oh...Yeah...right" he stammered, and picked her up carrying her in his arms "Dick…" she groaned which lead Red X to give a devilish smile "you perv! Give her to me!" shouted Troia "you will find us at base…idiots" she said flying of with the girl and the containment unit that had the deadly metal in it "so…dick eh?" asked Redhood sarcastically to which Red X broke out laughing "our group just got stranger" said Redhood "hey, but what if she meant Grayson?" asked Red X "then I have a feeling we are going to cross paths with our predecessor soon enough" said Redhood "have you realized after Dick each one of us chose a name that starts with Red?" observed Red X "I started the trend you guys followed…besides it is bad ass take us to base" said Redhood and he and Red X disappeared after Red X pressed his belt._

_Gotham City 14:34 PM EST, Batman was in the cave looking and analyzing the Apokolips technology schematics on his screen when an encrypted voice call came through "Bruce" said the voice and soon Batman stood up pushing the chair aside as his eyes widened "Jason?" he asked surprised "Oh puhlease don't not give me that surprised tone we both know that encounter couldn't have ended me" replied Jason "what do you want?" asked Batman "Just wanted to say hi" he replied jokingly at which "I find that hard to believe" he said sternly "True, then lemme give you a better rundown, I am back to do what you, your super friends and your team of toy soldiers fail to do, clean up the world. PERMANENTLY" he said seriously and cut the connection "This is going to go south fast, because obviously he is going to go after grand father" said a voice behind Batman, it was Damian the new Robin (AN: Just take the Damian from __**Son of Batman **__movie) "that is what I am afraid of" said Batman worriedly._

_Starling City Docks, 13:24 PM EDT, "So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Nightghost and soon Superboy was seen flying through the air as if he had been punched by Superman "That" replied Jaime "What Superboy being pummeled and crushing into a crate?" Nightghost tilted his head "No the thing that gave him a pummeling" he replied then gave an ominous pause and looked at Nightghost "Don't tell him I said that" Nightghost gave him the sign of zipping his lips and they both flew to the ground between two lines of crates, stacked in three "Am I seeing double?" asked Nightghost as they landed "That is Match, a clone of Superman like Superboy only with all of Superman's powers and a bad attitude" replied Jaime taking a stance "and the others?" he inquired looking at a two figures in the air and one walking towards them "Those are the terror twins and that.." "Is the one I am going to hit" interrupted Superboy as he rushed the figure on the ground crushing into one of the crates Match engaged by shooting lasers out of his eyes to which Jaime flew in the air and Nightghost rolled trying to get away from the beams "Two can play at that game" he said as his eyes turned blue and shot blue laser beams out of his eyes towards Match who flipped dodging them and flew Nightghost followed him into the air and tackled him and both he and Match started delivering a torrent of punches and kicks at each other then Nightghost slammed him to the ground and landed a bit further from him. Jaime was busy shooting the terror twins in mid air when an arrow shot through the air and caught the female terror twin sending her crushing near where Nightghost was "What the" he mused to which he ran to the side and flew away as the terror twin was covered in foam and the male terror twin went to help get her out "Foam arrow, Nice" said Nightghost as he flew to Blue beetle's side but had to block a crate that was thrown by Match "Who threw that?" wondered Bluebeetle "Match of course the others are preoccupied" replied Nightghost as he flew down towards Match "No I mean…Never mind" said Jaime and flew towards the terror twins._

_Superboy was punched towards a crane and it exploded and landed on the ground with a thud "Ow…I hate Devastation" he said "The feeling is mutual" said Devastation as she came knee first towards him and he rolled to the side stood up and delivered a left and right hook and a drop kick and sprung up quickly grabbed a metal brace "SWING BATTER, BATTER, SWING BATTER, BATTER, SWING!" he shouted and swung it towards her sending her flying towards a LexCorp truck which blew up "now we are even" he said to himself. Nightghost was fighting Match when he noticed a chip on Match's shoulder "I wonder" he mused and when Match threw a straight punch, he grabbed it delivered a kick to Match's midriff and held his head under his arm and gave him a suplex rose up and floated back when Match was waking up, he shot laser beams towards the chip, breaking it. Match looked dazed then he let out a wail rushed towards Nightghost gave him a spear thrust and flew away "What happened to Match?" asked Bluebeetle as he landed next to a dazed Nightghost "Problem for another day" he groaned as he got up. _

_Tommy Terror was busy trying to get Tuppence free from the form when a figure approached from the shadow with an arrow and a bow ready "Give me a reason Tommy, don't need to be a good one" said the figure "What are you going to do? Shoot them dog gone trick arrows at me red?" he smiled "That's reason enough" said the figure and let loose the arrow which pierced Tommy between his eyes and went clean through his head "NOOO!" Tuppence screamed and at this time, Nightghost and Bluebeetle arrived at the scene and the figure stepped in front of them "Red Arrow?" questioned Bluebeetle and then he noticed the mechanical arm "No, Arsenal…what have you done?" "Cleaning up this world" he replied as Tuppence was hysterically crying "You just killed Tommy Terror!" shouted Bluebeetle "I haven't done this for a long time, but killing is not what heroes do right?" questioned Nightghost and at that moment Superboy and a knocked out Devastation came crushing to the ground behind them with a loud thud sending dust and debris in all directions "thunder of the demigod" he said as he stepped away from the crater and the scene became apparent as he saw Tommy lifeless on the ground in a pool of blood, Tuppence crying her heart out and Bluebeetle and Nightghost arguing with Arsenal "They would have never thought twice of killing any of you just like…" he paused struggling to get the words out "Regardless of what happened to him that does not guarantee this!" pointed out Bluebeetle understanding what he was about to say "Besides it was not the terror twins that killed him" finished Superboy as he came closer "But it was a super villain none the less" said Red Hood on top of one of the crates that was behind Nightghost just close to the crater Superboy and the knocked out Devastation (who was still knocked out in the crater) had created, he had one foot in front of the other and his left arm was rested on his bent knee and he was holding guns on either hands "Red Hood?" questioned Superboy and Bluebeetle's eyes widened and his suit unmasked "Surprised to see me Conner? You haven't changed a bit and Jaime you have…grown" said Red Hood as he summersaulted down from the crate and walking towards them "You tell Nightwing, the time for heroes who provide amnesty is up. Villains need to be put down like the dogs they are" he continued and shot Devastation on the head killing her too and Superboy gave a surprised gazed "What happened to you?" he asked "I woke up" replied Red Hood "and decided to walk the straight and narrow" said Red X "Red X" he said looking up then he looked at the arrow that was lodged in Tommy's head "the metal" observed Superboy "Nth Metal. Works wonders doesn't it" said Red Hood looking at Bluebeetle "we don't have a quarrel with you, stay out of our way, we stay out of yours…or join us" said Arsenal "this is not what we were taught" shouted Superboy and Red X let out a snicker "Always a stickler to the lessons" "well, time for a new lesson" said Red Hood as he pointed his guns towards Tuppence and fired but Nightghost teleported and grabbed the bullets before it arrived its target "hn…new recruit?" asked Red Hood looking at Superboy and Bluebeetle "new lessons are not always the best, I know from experience" said Nightghost as he dropped the Nth metal bullets "but they are necessary" replied Arsenal "tell me new recruit, in a world where evil exist, and this evil can only be destroyed by a greater evil, and you are the only one capable of destroying that evil, do you let the evil thrive or become the greater evil and destroy it?" asked Redhood looking at Nightghost "a paradox, either way evil remains, it is a matter of which is the lesser evil" he replied "Exactly, Scylla or Charybdis, I chose my hard place…" said Redhood as Red X pressed his belt and they all disappeared into thin air leaving a distraught Tuppence, a surprised Superboy and Bluebeetle "Who are those?" asked Nightghost "Red Hood, Red X and Arsenal. Red Hood and Arsenal are former teammates, the Red X character has caused us a few headaches still don't know who he is" replied Superboy "We have to tell Nightwing" said Bluebeetle "Yeah, but first what about her?" replied Superboy "Kill me…just kill me" cried Tuppence "that is not an option" said Nightghost as he phased into the foam material and phased her through the foam. Tuppence seemed as if all her will had been taken from her "Why won't you kill me!" she cried while she knelt to the ground and looked up "Hush" said Nightghost softly while touching her head and she fell down "What did you do?" asked Bluebeetle "She is asleep, telepathic suggestion" he said as he carried her in his arms "although it works well on some than others" he continued "Yeah let's go" ordered Superboy and when Jaime went ahead, Superboy grabbed Nightghost by the shoulder "Need you to do something for me" he said "Sure, anything if it is within my power and reason" replied Nightghost "How good is your teleportation?" he asked "Excellent, why do you ask?" "I can not say it, but can you read my mind" and Nightghost's eyes glowed blue, then went back to red and black and he gave an understanding look "All you had to do was ask" he smiled and they ran after Jaime.._

_Outlaw Hangout Unknown Location, "that went well" said Red X as he and the others walked through the corridor "Yeah well, my message has been delivered loud and clear" said Red Hood "Now we just have to deal with…" said Arsenal and they all understood what he meant and rushed towards the operations room and found Donna and the alien girl they found hysterically laughing the alien girl was now dressed in a purple bare back blouse and white short shorts and Donna was dressed in a black sleeved blouse and a green and black checkered mini skirt. "Did we miss something?" wondered Red X "Oh welcome back guys" said Donna "Is it just me or is Donna smiling?" whispered Red Hood to Arsenal "just roll with it" Arsenal whispered back as Red X went to the fridge and took out a drink. The operations room had a semi-circular couch that faced the door and the 72" plasma screen TV on the wall, on the middle was a glass table that was also a holographic computer, on the floor, was a trap door that lead to a weapons room, there was another door that went to the rooms and on the left wall were glass cases where the team left there costume, five in total, Donna's case was Red and Silver with a __**T **__on it (AN: and in it is New 52 Donna Troy Costume), Red X's case was black with red on the edges, Red Hood's was Red and Grey, while Arsenal's was Red with silver on the edges. "Koriand'r right, I was salvaging through the wreckage and found this" said Red X as he looked through his bag and took out a purple outfit "My suit" she exclaimed "thank you Red X" she said as she hugged him and gave him a peck on the chick leading Jason to gave out a cough and scratch his head as Roy looked at the ceiling "Any who" said Donna to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation "We made a case for you to keep it when you aren't using it" she pressed a button and a purple glass case rose up from the ground "Appreciations, but why will you be needing to make a new case when one is empty, is it not" she said pointing at the empty blue and white case with a blue superman symbol "The owner does not like sharing" said Red X "he is captured at this moment by a bad organisation we plan to get read of" said Donna and her tone sounded worried "not for long" said Red Hood "A plan is what you are having I guess" asked Koriand'r "Judging from who we are talking about, we don't need a plan, by now he must have found a way to escape" replied Red Hood but the tone in his voice showed that he was unsure of what he was saying then the door slid open Arsenal raised his bow, arrow ready, then dropped them "Well I will be damned, he made it back" said Red X as he saw the figure standing at the door, it then moved forward and fell to the ground "My guessing is this is the owner of the empty case?" asked Koriand'r "Yes, it is Kory, this is Match" said Red Hood as he knelt right next to him "Welcome back buddy" (AN: in case you are wondering, Match suit is like that New 52 Superboy suit that black and red one, yeah that one, just make it white instead of black and sky blue instead of red)._

_Watchtower 16:34 PM EST, Superboy, Bluebeetle and Nightghost, with Tuppence still asleep, beamed into the Titans new headquarters "Report" said Nightwing as he approached "We have a problem" said Superboy Nightwing scratched his head "That's not good" "How big is the problem?" asked Guardian as he approached with Bumblebee "Given that it is Superboy delivering this…I think it is big" said Bumblebee matter of factly and Superboy gave a look at Nightghost whose eyes widened "Okay…lets go Reyes" he said grabbing him "Wait…" said Bluebeetle as they disappeared into a cloud of black smoke "You knew Jaime wouldn't go willingly…smart and it means it has something to do with him" said Nightwing "Redhood" said Superboy and Nightwing's eyes widened "wait isn't that the joker's first persona?" asked Guardian "Well yes, but there is one thing I did not tell you guys only Conner and Jaime knew, Redhood is also Robin II" said Nightwing as he approached the window looking at the earth "wait what?" asked Bumblebee "It gets worse, he recruited Arsenal and our headache Red X they have there own team and are using Nth metal to kill off villains. Tommy Terror and Devastation just bit the dust" pointed out Superboy "This is bad" said Guardian "No kidding" said Nightwing "what's going on now?" asked Artemis as she and Miss Martian arrived "Rundown is, Robin II is calling himself Red Hood and has a team with the likes of Arsenal and Red X and are killing off super villains" said Nightwing "That's not good" pointed out Miss Martian "Yeah I will tell Batman, then see what we can do" said Nightwing as he beamed out of the tower "Okay, I am going to Floating Justice, you coming babe?" asked Superboy looking at Miss Martian "floating justice?" she asked "Gar named it" and she gave him the I—Understand look "Sure he did, let's go. See you Artemis" she said and they beamed out of the tower "Where is Rocket and Kaldur?" asked Artemis "Rocket is in the training hall, Kaldur went to Atlantis" said Bumblebee "Then to the training hall it is" said Artemis and ran towards the training hall._

_Floating Justice 17:23 EST, Superboy and Miss Martian beamed in and found the team arguing "Yeah you brought an snake into a mice nest!" shouted Gar "we are not mice we are, heroes" said Nightghost matter of factly "It was a figure of speech" pointed out Gar "That being the case the snake is asleep" Nightghost retorted "Her name is Tuppence and considering everything, Ren has explained, it is alright" shouted Cassie "Cassie, two words Trojan Horse, she could have been sent her to gather Intel" said Red Robin "Double tap to the cerebellum" continued Gar and Tuppence groaned to which Gar transformed into a tiger and Red Robin took a fight stance "Aren't you going to intervene?" asked Miss Martian looking at Cyborg who was holding his head "Nah let em sort it out, by the way Jaime is mad at you Conner" replied Cyborg and Superboy looked out and saw Jaime sitting at the edge of the hangout "I go talk to him" he said and went out "Okay, then I am intervening" said Miss Martian "Let her just make one move" said Red Robin "I will pluck your wings bird boy" said Nightghost "No hero by that name but when we find him, we will tell him you want to pluck his wings" replied Gar with a roar "Okay that's it!" shouted Miss Martian "Every body SEAT!" she said waving her arms and everyone was sent flying and seating on one of the couches "Incredible, you must be by far the strongest telekinetic user I have encountered" said Nightghost "But don't think this will hold me" he continued and broke free from her hold and stood up "Before you use your full power on me allow me to explain to my friends" "Go ahead" replied Miss Martian "Listen guys, I know bringing an enemy into our hangout…" "Floating Justice" corrected Beastboy "Bringing an enemy into Floating Justice is a mistake" "Then why'd do it" retorted Red Robin "Because, I made her fall asleep and in the time I was doing that, I also read her mind. The Light manipulated them to do what they wanted or their mother would be killed. They did not want to hurt anyone now her brother, twin brother, is dead and at the time they were at the docks, they were given a time before their mother was executed, which by looking at the time, that time has elapsed. I know I am new to the hero business but I know how it feels to lose…a loved one, loved ones in a moment. So I am keeping her here, if she causes trouble it is on me and I will clean it up, but last I checked heroes help those in need" "great speech" said Jaime as he walked in with Superboy "thanks for the vote of confidence" said Tuppence as she stood up "I won't let you down" "we are sorry, man, but that don't mean we wont keep an eye on you" said Gar and Red Robin in unison looking at Tuppence then at each other "What just happened?" questioned Red Robin "did we just…am gonna need some Kool Aid" said Gar "you just brain shared, I should know me and my…" said Nightghost and paused as if he did not want to continue "things is we are still a team right" "I know I am over stepping but, I have nowhere else to go, can I …may I" stuttered Tuppence "welcome to Young Justice" said Superboy holding her shoulder and everyone welcomed her in._

_Floating Justice 20:39 PM EST, Nightghost was seated outside at the edge looking at the stars "Home sick?" asked Cassie behind him, he was startled a bit but gained his composure "Nah, trust me, I think they hate me now, our race is neutral, always has been, we don't get involved" and Cassie smiled and sat next to him she pursing her lips "The message you told me in the desert" and his eyes widened showing that he was panicking "Uh I might have over stepped my bounds that day, not even sure it was true" he finally said "It is" she sighed his eyes widened a bit further "but promise not to tell" she pleaded "But he has to know, isn't that how things go on this planet?" he wondered "please" she pleaded "okay fine" he gave in "so you met Robin II?" she asked "Yeah, not a fun guy I should say, what happened" "he died, was brought back to life but he came back somehow…different" she answered "well, his difference has ignited flames that if not put out real soon, might consume all" he said "on that ominous note wanna tell me more about your world?" she asked "sure" and he begun explaining about his home world, there weird customs, the government and cities as a shooting star fell from the sky "Oh a shooting star" exclaimed Cassie "Judging from the trajectory and size, it is not a shooting star it will fall somewhere in Egypt" he said "Problem for another day" said Cassie "or solution for the problems we have" he smiled. Meanwhile, the "star" was headed for Egypt, it landed behind a pyramid, the space pod opened, and out of it came out a figure who by the shape was a young female alien "I must find Uncle Kator, they must pay" she said and sprouted wings and took to the skies._

_CHAPTER END: thanks for the reviews of the first chapter I appreciate, and it has given me some ideas on how to put some of the characters you mentioned in this, you are probably wondering why I put Tuppence Terror into the team, without revealing too much, they are going to need all the fire power they can get. See you next time as usual review, critique, yeah all of that who ha,,, oh hail the grand wizard SHAZAM!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Fire of the Star**_

_**AN: **__Okay I am sure I put a disclaimer somewhere eeeh *searching my paper pile* here it is *murmur* YES! This is the one. I don't own Young Justice (the other things are mine and you can't have them) Yadiyadiyada check the first chapter for full disclaimer. Now! Yes chapter three is where I Michael Bay things up (No I don't mean shoot before finishing a script smh this people…I mean destroy the world with wanton disregard while a victoria secret model does gratuitous porny shots in slow mo whilst an atomic blast erupts in the background). Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapters by the way. YOSH! Let us begin_

_~Story Start~_

_Venice Beach, CA 12:01 AM, It was a quiet day at the beach, kids were playing with beach ball, burying each other in the sand, the ladies were in bikinis and they did what they do best, walking around and getting tanned in the sun one girl in particular (AN: definitely a victoria secret model) sat on a chair with the beach umbrella shielding her from the all scorching rays of the sun. She was busy drinking a mimosa in a glass cup when she was engulfed in a shadow more than her umbrella shed, she left the chair to investigate and saw it was a rock, on a human body, was it a human body? It was a body nonetheless fact is it was harling towards her, she screamed and run to the left and the body crushed into her umbrella and chairs sending sand shrapnel everywhere she shielded herself by laying on the ground and after all shrapnel had passed her she stood up _

"_My umbrella" she whined _

"_That's what you get for staying close to my crush zone" groaned Nightghost (AN: His suit is now the one on the cover page, you haven't seen the cover page?! What are still reading this for CHECK—THE—COVER—PAGE) as he got up _

"_You owe me an umbrella" she said_

_Nightghost got closer and tapped her on the head_

"_Leave now, this beach is about to get ugly" he suggested _

_And for a second the girl froze and left packing up her things which weren't broken, as soon as she went for the exit, a group of cowering citizens followed some grabbing their kids, some pulling their kids like rag dolls _

"_Oh this will get worse before it gets better" said Nightghost in a British accent _

"_**Tempest how are we holding up?**__" he asked telepathically _

_The scene changed up in the sky some meters away from the beach Kaldur, a girl that was dressed like Hawkwoman, and Shazam where battling Black Adam and Metallo (AN: the Metallo version that looks like iron man only black suit with a green core) well, Kaldur and Shazam were battling Metallo and Black Adam respectively, the girl had a device in a container carried behind her back and was trying to get away but lightening circled around them and created a shape like an arena and para demons kept attacking so she was busy unleashing the carnage _

"_**No good…Shazam and I are holding them off while Hawk girl takes the device, but with their enhancements…**__" _

"_**Yeah, yeah it's a problem**__" he finished._

_Back at the beach, Nightghost launched himself into the air looked towards the pier and the rest of the team were busy fighting para demons and a girl with silver—or was it white—lets just say she had hair like the ice queen, but her suit seemed to go with the hair made her kind of cute snap out of it he thought and flew towards the dark clouds circling the combatants he stopped and looked behind and explosions rocked the pier para demons were everywhere but there numbers were decreasing because—the team— he narrowed his eyes and saw Wondergirl taking on the hot white haired chick (AN: and was that a supermodel running away from the carnage and explosions?... in slow mo?) he continued his journey towards the arena of clouds when he arrived the swirling vortex of lightening, Tempest was covered in his own swirling vortex of water from the waist down fighting Metallo as Shazam took on Black Adam and Hawk girl had the toughest of all the jobs, she had to fend off the para demons 38 in total _

"_Can't go head on, last time I tried landed on the beach, cant phase through magical clouds and lightening" he said to himself "and how did it go south that fast?"_

_7Hours earlier, Floating Justice; Nightghost and Artemis were training, well Artemis was firing a torrent of trick arrows and Nightghost was supposed to get to her while Red Robin, Beastboy, Batgirl and Tuppence (AN: Terror girl. Why? Don't question Beastboy) were acting as her defense _

"_This is so unfair" said Nightghost _

"_Oh puhlease, with your powers, I don't think so" said Artemis and shot an arrow _

_Nightghost tried to phase through but the arrow mirrored him and blew up sending him flying and crushing to the wall _

"_Different approach" he groaned scratching his head and phased to the ground he then appeared above Artemis but was soon kicked by Red Robin and Terror girl pulled him and gave him a suplex _

"_Ow" he groaned _

"_New approach" he said and grabbed Terror girl's hand punched her multiple times on each shoulder while intercepting her punches, he then turned around and delivered a back fist screaming like Bruce Lee sending her to the left wall of the training hall_

_Beastboy then transformed into a Bengal tiger and lounged at him, he dropped back first, grabbing Beastboy as he landed on him and threw him back with his legs he then teleported no top of Beastboy, while Beastboy was still in the air transformed into a gorilla and smashed him to the ground he then knelt on Beastboy when he was back to normal _

"_Don't mind if I borrow your powers" he smiled still in gorilla form and Beastboy just groaned _

_Red Robin and Batgirl attacked at the same time and Nightghost turned back to normal he intercepted all their punches and kicks and delivered a an open palm fist to Batgirl sending her sliding to the ground then tried a sweep kick to Red Robin who jumped and tried to deliver a roundhouse but Nightghost dodged and flipped with and axe kick but Tim grabbed the leg and flipped to a distance to which Nightghost lay on the ground, leaning on his left hand smiling _

"_What's so funny, oh schist" said Tim as a pellet blew underneath his feet covering him in foam _

"_Which just lives…the queen" he said looking at Artemis who narrowed her eyes _

_He run towards her and she begun releasing a torrent of arrows, he knelt to the ground and slid on his knees dodging the arrows whilst screaming "Matrix!" and then bent towards the ground and used his hands to launch himself and fly towards her, she threw six arrows simultaneously and he spun to evade them, one arrow went to Terror girl and blew up sending her back to the wall she got out from, another covered Beastboy in foam and the other tied Batgirl up two where sent in the air and got stuck to the ceiling and Nightghost grabbed one then when he was near Artemis, he teleported because she swung her bow he appeared behind her saying "tag you are it" and lodged the arrow in her quiver _

"_You have got to be kidding me" she exclaimed and foam covered her up _

"_And your winner, Ren Fields" he shouted like an announcer _

"_Oh don't get ahead of yourself." chided Wondergirl _

"_I think I should, given the fact that you and Jaime failed the same task yesterday and the day before, respectively" he replied with a smug look _

"_yeah whatever" said Jaime who was in the audience stand together with Cassie. _

_The training hall was modeled like a miniature version of the roman coliseum Nightghost stood on the middle, his hands outstretched and he was making a sound imitating a roar of the crowd _

"_Okay, play time is over" said a voice as a woman entered the slider door _

"_Ah! Kuwaii Bakemono!" screamed Nightghost _

"_You need to stop watching anime, Beastboy make sure he does not watch anime" she said looking at Beastboy who was still covered in foam, only his head stuck out _

"_Roger that Black Canary" he replied _

"_Oh come on!" he whined _

"_Stop whining, you are a hero, heroes don't whine" chided Terror girl as she slapped him on the shoulder _

"_Sometimes" he pouted_

_Black Canary massaged her head_

"_Ugh this one is a case" she whispered "Anyway everyone is to report to the briefing room now" she ordered and everyone followed her_

_In the briefing room, Batman was talking to Superman and Superboy, Martian ManHunter had his arms closed next to him was Hawkman who had a girl on his side she was as old as Tim by the way she looked, she had brown eyes, and curly brown hair she was wearing green and black pants that had a knife hoisted on her left leg, she had an Nth metal belt and bracelets and a brown tank top Nightghost figured she was a new recruit probably related to Hawkman, he looked towards the computers and the new Robin was looking at the news together with Kaldur and the new guy what was his name again? Yeah Garth, the new Aqualad; Kaldur had taken the name Tempest, which in Nightghost's opinion suited him, ever since his last visit to Atlantis he gained respect of the guy, they way he took down the villain called Black Manta it was, what did Beastboy call it, _like the Manta was fighting against a Tempest

"_Robin" he said as he came close to the screen _

"_Ren" replied Damian his tone was so belittling _

That is the reason I hate him that tone_, he thought to himself _

"_So what's up?" he asked looking at Kaldur on the screen was a man, it looked like a man, dressed in black attire with a yellow bolt sign on his chest and a golden belt on his waist _

"_So who is this, Dark Shazam?" he asked _

"_No that is Black Adam, although Dark Shazam would suit him too" replied Beastboy _

"_Okay listen up" ordered Batman "Black Adam broke into Star Labs…" _

"_It's always Star Labs" whispered Beastboy and Batman narrowed his eyes Then he continued "and stole a Quantum Disruptor" (AN: I don't even know what that means, it just seems awesome) _

"_The thing that distorts time and space, Why does that lab always create doomsday devices?" asked Jaime _

"_Jaime Reyes, you of all people should know that even devices that can cause doom can be used for the good of man kind" said his suit _

"_What does…oh yeah I get it" he replied and everyone looked at him like he kills baby panda bears for a living _

"_Continue" he said embarrassed _

"_Anyway our other problem, Metallo broke out of Bereft…lets say he boomed out of Bereft prison" said Batman _

"_Where to?" asked Nightghost _

"_Thanagar" replied the girl _

"_Hawkman's planet not good" said Red Robin _

"_Yes he stole something at one the Thanagaran labs that if merged with that technology could create a space bridge that could transport an army from one end of the galaxy, to earth in no time" she concurred _

"_Yeah this has The Light and Apokolips written all over it" said Beastboy, Nightghost clenched his fists and his face showed he was holding back anger Wondergirl studied him for a while _

"_Yes the Metallo guy was accompanied by Para demons from Apokolips and said something about the light" said the girl _

"_Okay this is rude of me, but who is she" whispered Nightghost to Garth _

"_Her name is Khi'yera Hol, Hawkman's niece" he whispered back _

"_The satellites show that the two want to set the device somewhere in the Pacific near Venice Beach" said Superman _

"_But the Justice League is spread thin dealing with most members of the Light" said Batman _

"_Recognized Shazam" said the AI _

"_Okay so who is coming with me?" asked Shazam raising up his fist his enthusiasm was intoxicating for a grown up…scratch that his enthusiasm was the right amount for a fourteen year old _

"_Tempest you take Hawk girl, go with Shazam find the device before they switch it on disarm it if you can" said Batman and the other JL members left except for Shazam and Hawkman _

"_See you uncle Kator" said Hawk girl _

"_See you Khi'yera" said Hawkman and left _

"_Okay I guess the rest of us are back up, lets go to Cali" said Nightghost enthusiastically_

_Venice, Los Angeles; California, The back up team were all on stand by at Sunset Pier Nightghost was with Terror girl he was dressed in a red leather jacket, black shirt and black pants and black shoes with red print, Terror girl was dressed in a green frilled mini skirt that rode up at the back, inside, she was wearing black yoga pants (AN: oh the frustration on all the pervs, hahahahah don't worry not now…maybe later), she had a black tube top and a green jacket and she was wearing leather boots. Nightghost and her were standing on the line to ride the roller coaster, Robin was walking around looking for something to do he was in a gray hoodie and black pants, next to him, was Wondergirl she was in a pick blouse and blue jeans, Beastboy and Bluebeetle were at the arcade being Jaime and Garfield-y, Batgirl, Aqualad (Garth) and Red Robin standing at the edge of the pier scouting the place for any anomalies, Nightghost used his telepathy to create a mind link (AN: thanks to the training by Miss Martian) so that when things went down every one knew what to do. _

"_**This is Tempest, Team Alpha has target on site" **__said Kaldur _

"_**Team Beta on stand by"**__ said Nightghost _

"_**Team Delta same"**__ said Gar as he mashed the buttons _

"_**Same with team Epsilon" **__said Batgirl _

"_**Team Sigma ready"**__ said Robin _

"_**Okay get ready guys"**__ cautioned Shazam._

_Tempest, Hawk girl and Shazam were now spotted by the two villains (AN: actually one villain and a very confused Anti-hero *Sakura Haruno voice* Nightghost-kun please, bring back Black Adam *Sasuke Voice* he is beyond saving kill him…that's it! No voice is allowed in this fic but mine own! And the characters of course if you don't belong in this fic, stay out) _

"_So the League has sent, you and their lap dogs" laughed Black Adam _

"_It is enough to deal with the likes of you" replied Tempest _

"_True, in another universe, but in this one…you will die" said Metallo as he pressed a button on his arm and two portals opened, Shazam quickly punched Black Adam away from the device and Tempest swept Metallo to the side and Hawk girl rushed to the device and grabbed it and put it in a container, Black Adam widened his eyes _

"_If you have the device, no one is living this area!" he shouted and dark clouds circled around them in a three mile radius, then lightening flared at the edges _

"_Only one way out of this, give us the device" he demanded _

"_Or die" said Metallo as he approached _

"_**Hawk girl can you fight all these demons?" **__asked Kaldur _

"_**You underestimate me"**__ she smiled and attacked the para demons _

"_**I'll fend them off and try to find a weak point, you deal with Black and Ugly" **__Tempest just gave her a grunt of respect __**"Be that as it may guys, we need help"**_

_Back at the pier, __**"No can't do man busy here too, para demons have over run the pier together with our other old headache"**__ said Red Robin _

"_**Who?" **__asked Tempest as he intercepted a punch from Metallo and dodged the torrent of blasts_

"_**Ravager"**__ said Wondergirl who was fighting with the assassin _

"_**I can help"**__ said Nightghost _

"_**We need you here…"**__ argued Robin _

"_**Go" **__said Terror girl interrupting Robin __**"We can handle it here, you are needed there"**_

_She looked at him he nodded and flew towards the vortex. When he arrived he turned into his shadow form, Black Adam saw him and fired lightening at him it zapped him _

"_Ow…wait he zapped me, in this form?" wondered Nightghost then his eyes widened "powers of the wizard, magic" _

_Then he begun to circle the vortex, going counter clock wise from the vortex Black Adam grunted and released a burst of energy that converged near Nightghost and mirrored his flight path _

"_Oh schist" he said at the energy started to glow brighter and sparked, it then blew up sending him flying towards the beach_

_NOW…"Of course, Tempest" he said as he realized something, he looked at Kaldur who was busy with Metallo and all of a sudden he grew gills then he plummeted into the see, spun himself and he had successfully arrived at the center of the vortex and flew up as the gills disappeared, he came up with a rising dragon fist and smacked Black Adam square on the chin "success" he said to himself and flew higher than Black Adam because the fist sent him up, Nightghost then came down with an axe kick screaming "dynamic entry!" and landed it square on his mid riff sending him in for a drink the clouds dissipated and Hawk girl finally crushed the last of the para demons Metallo fought in reverse _

"_Oh look he is retreating" said Nightghost _

"_Its called fighting in reverse" laughed Shazam as he slapped Nightghost on the shoulder, they begun to fly back to the pier Impulse caught up with them running on water _

"_Dude where were you?" asked Nightghost _

"_Problems at Star labs, but all good now" he replied. They arrived at the pier and helped the rest with the remaining para demons, Ravager just vanished without a trace _

"_Got hand it to that girl, she knows how to make an exit" said Red Robin _

"_Wait was she fighting toe to toe with Wondergirl?" asked Impulse _

"_Yeah why do you ask?" replied Nightghost _

"_Just a wild guess" he said as Wondergirl was being helped up by Robin _

"_Is it true that she fought Superboy?" asked Nightghost_

"_Not just fought, KO-ed Superboy, but don't bring it up when he is around" said Beastboy _

"_Okay, good work team, now lets get going" ordered Tempest and they left for Floating Justice._

_Sunset Pier 20:39 pm, the fire department had put out the fire that happened due to the para demon attack and the battle royal that followed, what was left was reconstructing it, on the lake shore Black Adam lay as the waves hit him he then punched the ground and did a one arm push up, his eyes glowing yellow and sparking electric bolts _

"_You have made an enemy of me boy, when I find you, you will pay dearly" he said to himself and launched into the night sky living a circular wave of sand and a mini crater _

"_It is time you know the fire of the yellow star" he said._

_Los Angeles 22:24pm, Metallo landed on top of one of the skyscrapers and was met by Vandal Savage and Deathstroke who had the girl with white hair on his side _

"_Did they take the device?" asked Vandal Savage _

"_Yes just like you ordered, undamaged" replied Metallo _

"_Where is Black Adam?" asked Deathstroke _

"_Here" replied Black Adam as he descended from the sky, the full moon in the background _

"_So I went just as your plan Virman Vundabar" said Vandal Savage looking at the figure who was propped up on the wall he stepped in full light he was a dark skinned fellow with a monocle on his right eye, he hair was cut military style, and of course he was wearing Prussian officer attire _

"_Of course it did" he replied with a tone of pride that would have made the devil jealous _

"_Phase one of Thirteen, complete" smiled Vandal Savage and a boom tube opened and they all walked through it._

_New York City, New York; 09:08 A.M, a girl was in a taxi that was on the middle of the worst traffic jam, she was Latina and by first glance you could tell, she couldn't be more than eighteen was wearing a black long sleeved blouse, a white mini skirt and knee high boots and a white scarf tied at the back and the taxi driver was busy honking the horn when the street was plunged into complete and utter chaos, the Outlaws were fighting Trident (AN: you remember that guys in the teen Titans comics who was working for H.I.V.E *rolls eyes* goddamn it I will reveal too much) cars started flying as Trident blasted and threw bombs at the Outlaws then the glass of the cab window where she was sitting broke, a hand reached in and grabbed her, she gave out a panicked scream as she was pulled and soon she was outside, a hostage of one of Trident _

"_No sudden moves or the girl gets it" he said Red X, Starfire and Match stopped in their tracks then Match smiled _

"_Imagine the serendipity" he said Red X looked at him with surprise _

"_Since when have you been able to say dictionary words? And full sentences?" _

"_That coming from a lab rat" he retorted "And genius and professional thief…by the way that argument is misplaced" Red X fired back with pride _

"_Guys could we be living the fighting, after the hostage is liberated" suggested Starfire _

"_Oh don't sweat it, she's got this…don't you Danielle" _

_The girl smiled _

"_So you finally broke free of there control" then her eyes glowed a dark shade of purple and release a burst of energy that sent Trident flying back and smashing into the jumbo-tron, he was enraged and came rushing towards Danielle but a dark portal opened out in front of him and swallowed him it then appeared to the left of Danielle and he grabbed him by the head and smashed him to the ground she then stretched her right arm and a dark purple sword materialized and she stabbed his spine "what the…" Red X was left speechless _

"_So this is the team you told me about…not what I expected" she observed _

"_But we get the job done" said Red Hood appearing from behind a taxi with the lifeless body of the other Trident _

_Donna descended from the sky with a grotesque Trident and threw him on top of the Trident Danielle had killed and Red Hood followed suit Arsenal then fired a flaming arrow from the top of one of the skyscrapers and Trident was set ablaze _

"_We are living" said Red Hood then he looked at Danielle _

"_Are you coming with?" and Match extended his hand at her, Danielle studied Red Hood as if trying to figure him out then she realized she could not she paused as if weighing her options _

"_Are we going to destroy The Light?" she asked _

"_No…we are going to erase it from the history books" replied Red Hood _

"_Am in" she said and took Match's hand and then Red X pressed his belt and they all disappeared including Arsenal living a surprised group of spectators_

"_Since when do heroes kill" said on cab driver and the gentleman next to him just raised his shoulders looking at the burning trident_

"_Well I say its about time" said one old man._

_Floating Justice 12:34 PM, Nightghost was playing video games with Beastboy, Impulse, Aqualad, Robin and Bluebeetle, the girls—Wondergirl, Terror girl, Batgirl and Hawk girl—were busy watching something on the other TV, Red Robin was with Superboy, Cyborg and Tempest discussing about the device _

"_Batman suggested we keep it in the hall of justice" said Cyborg "says it was way too easy black Adam and Metallo's defeat" _

"_Its like they wanted us to get it…he is right his paranoia might be perfectly placed" agreed Superboy _

"_Guys enough of business, come over here and relax" screamed Beastboy and then the AI sounded _

"_Recognized Spectre, Black Canary, Batman" and the guys looked over to see and saw that their was another person with them, it was a girl, at one moment she was solid and then she was transparent _

"_I have to lay off the peanut butter is it me or is that girl transparent" said Nightghost _

"_This is your new teammate, Greta Heyes the Spectre's…colleague" Black Canary chose her words with care to avoid calling her a sidekick she did not want another riot on her hands _

"_Secret" said Greta _

"_I guess that is your codename…Secret" said Beastboy _

"_Welcome to the team" said Batgirl _

"_Another girl" said Wondergirl excitedly and all the girls shrieked _

"_As if the shrieks weren't enough" said Beastboy and the guys went back to there game as the Leaguers left._

_CHAPTER END: More Michael Bay destruction coming in the coming chapters oh yeah I am not done yet hehehehehehe thanks for the reviews and follows as we go on, keep reviewing and following, critiquing all of that who ha (I tried to change it up a bit make the convos a little clear instead of bunched up together thanks for the tip NightAngelFalling). In the next chapter, to storm or fire the Eiffel Tower must fall, and the secret of Nightghost's origin is revealed as Secret brews a blast from his past…oh brother where art thou? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: Secret, A Storm is Brewing**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Okay I am getting really tired of this but…it's tradition right?…at least this time I don't have to rummage through my garbage (oh that rhymes, am keeping that) to give you THIS…okay that would have been better if you could see me but yeah. I don't own Young Justice if I did it wouldn't be cancelled and I wouldn't be writing this to compensate on my boredom. Now that that is out of the way Hajimemashita! (I don't know what that means, so don't ask)_

_~Story Start~_

_San Francisco Bay 20:34 PM_

"_Screw the fact they are hot, I hate them!" screamed Nightghost as he was flying away from blasts_

_He landed at the docks behind one of the crates, trying to catch his breath_

"_Phew I lost them" he sighed_

_He got up and turned left and started to walk when a figure stood right in front of him blocking his path_

"_Problem for another day" he said as he turned around and took to the skies but was soon intercepted and sent crushing to the ground, he skidded on the ground tiring concrete_

"_Ladies come on, mercy" he groaned._

"_All out of mercy"_

_He looked up and saw that what intercepted him was coming towards him with a punch, he placed his hands on the ground and flipped away and the figure came punching the ground, its fist was glowing with bright lilac energy, Nightghost slid on his feet, while looking at his attacker with his hands to the ground_

_His eyes widened "Can't phase, can't teleport, someone is…" he did not finish when a katana came slashing down, he stepped to the side but another katana came for a stab he dodged by bending backward and touching his heels then he spun and kicked the attacker with a katana towards the back_

"_Can't fight with all of you if you are standing in different places" he grunted as he sprung up and turned to face them taking his stance_

"_Tired of running" said a third figure descending from the sky_

"_Oh babe trust me, I could do this all night but, I have to start school tomorrow" he replied_

_Nightghost did not like the situation, he was stuck fighting three teenage girls, although these girls had powers and all, but he just did not concentrate fully why? THEY WERE HOT TEEN GIRLS. The first girl was the girl that took on Wondergirl weeks back. He could tell by the silver—white—gray okay he was bad with earth names of colors, but she had moon like hair, what was her name? Ravager still looking as hot as ever she had the two katana blades griming in the moonlight, the second girl, ow the second girl, he was naturally attracted to her for one sore reason, she was of a race that hated his, Tamaranean, the only Tamaranean that loved his race was his step mother first wife of his father and damn his step mother was hot…okay off topic back to the Tamaranean girl whose attacking him she was wearing a black and purple costume that was definitely against the law, what did she say her name was? Blackfire (New 52 costume please and do the Same with Ravager), for some strange reason he wanted all of her _

Snap out of it _he thought to himself shaking his head_

_And the last one, well let us just say she was a Scorcher for three reasons; she was hot, her powers that had something to do with heat and her name was Scorcher literally_

"_So… Female Tamaranean, Meta Human and a Mutate want to kill a male mutate…you know that sounds like a beginning of a bad erotic joke right" he said smiling_

"_Ha, Ha very funny, too bad you won't get to hear the punch line" replied Ravager as she charged towards him, her katana blades on each side_

_She came towards him slashing to which he dodged, dodged some more flipped to a far distance but was almost smacked by Scorcher who came with a flaming axe kick he stepped to the side but had to do a full twist to get away from the blast from Blackfire. In all honestly the three worked like a well oiled machine each complementing the attack of the other, they landed several critical blows and he only managed to land three critical blows on each, not his best, but hey the girls were hot and he was distracted they finally managed to knock him down and he landed in a sitting position and smashed on a container_

"_Ow" he groaned_

"_Had enough?" asked Blackfire_

"_Then give us, the band" concluded Ravager and the way they said it was incredible like they spent days practicing it, but he had only meet them 15 minutes ago when they stole from the museum a metallic band that was of Amunaki origin that was under protection by the UN super soldiers, he knew that band was an armor prototype and in the wrong hands, the wearer would destroy the world, especially if they were working for the Light. Which, these girls definitely were_

"_I am sorry I did not kidnap Breaking Benjamin, they are still in concert" he replied_

"_Give it now" ordered Scorcher as she fired a blast of fire at him_

"_Okay, Okay" he screamed making a Time—Out gesture he then sighed "I would give it to you, but over my dead body" he replied_

"_That can be arranged" said Ravager raising her blade_

"_Wait…Wait" he raised his hands "Last request. It is tradition of my race to get a last request and then die; I take it that it is the same here"_

_Ravager folded her arms katana still in hand "Go on"_

"_Ravager you are a power dampener right? That explains why most of my powers like invulnerability and the like aren't working well, also why you took on Superboy and KO-ed him and dazed Wondergirl that time good for close range attacks"_

"_Given time I would have killed that girl" she said with a hint of pride "get to the point"_

"_Blackfire, you are Tamaranean and with all those abilities gives you a good close to mid range capabilities and Scorcher mh, mh, mh, mh I like myself some Latina, and with the pyros based attacks great for long range" he observed_

_Scorcher got close and grabbed him by the neck "What are you playing at" she studied him and saw a little smirk_

_He whispered "the good thing about females is you are good listeners, which gave me time"_

"_Time, time for what?" she wondered_

"_To get one of my powers to work properly and…"_

"_Call for back up" shouted Nightwing_

_An arrow zipped right between them "get away from him, or the next one won't miss" said Artemis narrowing her eyes_

"_I so wanted a rematch" said Superboy landing behind them with Miss Martian_

"_I was hoping to get my team, but I got the next best thing, ladies allow me to introduce. The Titans"_

_Ravager narrowed her eyes "another time honey, watch your back" and a boom tube opened underneath the three and the sank in_

"_Wow, they made good work of you" said Superboy as he approached_

"_You are the one to talk" he replied as he grabbed Superboy's hand that helped him up_

"_So what was that?" asked Artemis "it was like I was receiving a suggestion"_

"_Short wave mind link" he and Miss Martian replied in unison_

"_Martians used it when they were out numbered and weak to send a telepathic link over a long distance. Never knew you would get it that quick" said Miss Martian looking at him_

"_I learned from the best" he smiled looking back _

_Unknown location 22:00 PM. Ravager, Blackfire and Scorcher appeared in a room that had dim lighting and was really high tech it looked like a dark version of Floating Justice_

"_That went well" said a blue skinned girl leaning on the wall_

"_Axis I have no time for your insolence" said Ravager_

"_Ravager is right" said a voice it came from a figure sitting on the middle table, playing chess with another figure "this is no time for that"_

"_There, our leader has spoken" smiled Ravager_

"_I take it they have taken the weapon?" the voice asked_

"_Yes" she replied_

_The voice sighed, "No matter, what of the search for the girl?"_

"_No luck" replied Axis_

"_I think it is time we shift our priority to looking for her, brother" said another voice who was leaning the wall arms folded, the face was hidden by the shadow_

"_You can leave the Titans, Young Justice and The Outlaws to me, I have a born to pick with Match" said another voice who was sitting on a chair and looked not at all interested in the conversation, he looked a lot like Match, if you gave Match black hair with red streaks, glowing red sclera, black pupils, an extremely Darkseid-y attitude and a bad ass leather jacket_

"_Then it is settled, Raze shall take care of the young heroes and anti-heroes. Do you want any assistance?" it asked_

"_I will take Rose and Komand'r" he replied_

"_Okay, the rest of you, it is imperative we find her" said the voice on the table "brother what of the progress from Klarion?" it asked looking at the figure across the table_

_The other figure moved his knight forward "he has made all preparations, but we have to find her first, he can not be released if she is not there"_

"_Then it is settled, Axis, Blizzard, Carom, Scorcher and Vault. You will come with me and hunt her down. Raze, Blackfire and Ravager deal with the problem that the Light and Apokolips are facing"_

_Raze looked up and stood up, he had a scar across the side of his face it looked like a lightening bolt and his skin was greyish and his arms had a combination of Kryptonian and Apokolips tattoo markings, his hands had claws, he was wearing a black leather jacket folded over to his elbows and a plain red tee shirt tucked into his black pants_

_He smiled "let us begin" his eyes were incredibly menacing and had that don't—fuck—with—me look_

_The Titans and Young Justice members had assembled in the hall that used to be the meeting room of the Justice League Nightwing, Kaldur and Superboy were standing while the rest sat on the chairs._

"_I gotta say, comfy seats, and I have school in 2 hours so what's up?" asked Beastboy_

"_What he said" agreed Impulse_

"_We postponed the briefing of your teammates' misadventure to today for the reason, it was way too late for a briefing so Ren" said Nightwing looking at Nightghost_

"_I wouldn't say misadventure per se" said Nightghost_

"_I heard you got your butt handed to you" said Batgirl_

"_Ha, Ha very funny" he chuckled "and it was not Ravager alone, also a hot Tamaranean and some girl called Scorcher"_

"_Dark Nemesis is in this too?" Red Robin was surprised_

"_They are coming out of the wood work, what else is there Doctor Light?" asked Bluebeetle_

"_Don't jinx it" said Bumblebee_

"_Getting off topic, I have a presentation at Wayne Enterprise so make this quick" said Nightwing_

"_Okay I got female handled because of this" said Nightghost showing the wrist band that he put on his arm_

"_A wrist band—what is so important about it?" asked Wondergirl annoyed_

"_It is Amunaki Technology—scratch that my mothers technology. It came with me but with the way it is made, the Archeologist thought it was ancient civilization jewelry but it is Royal Armor Prototype version 1, the most dangerous of all armor on Eridu" replied Nightghost_

"_Well if it is that dangerous send it back home" said Guardian_

_Nightghost's face dropped "I—I can't I would if I could, but can't"_

"_Is it because they hate you now?" asked Wondergirl_

"_No. guys I haven't been truly honest with you guys, my home is no more as far as I know I am the last of my race"_

_Robin's eyes widened "But you said…"_

"_I know what I said…you know what let me just show you Secret" he said looking at Secret and extending his hand and as she reached for it and grabbed it the whole surrounding changed and the team was transported to a planet. The planet looked like Earth only it had blue dust and very strange creatures, one of the creatures looked like and over grown Black Saber Tooth Cat and they were all headed for a castle_

"_What the…where are we?" asked Guardian_

"_Nightghost's memories, we are on his planet but not physically there" replied Secret_

"_You can do that?" asked Kaldur_

"_Yes if the owner of the memories touches me and lets me in, though I do not know how you are all here" she replied_

"_Before we came here I linked all your minds to mine" said Nightghost "welcome to my memory"_

_Once inside the castle, the Saber tooth cat run to the left all excited_

"_What's with the saber tooth cat?" asked Impulse_

"_I guess on Earth you call it a pet. That is my companion Ra'zt" replied Nightghost_

_The saber tooth run to Nightghost, not spectral Nightghost but Nightghost (Okay this is confusing, the Nightghost we know will be called Nightghost and the memory Nightghost is Ul'ren his original name. nah scratch that will…you know what queue flashback)_

_**FLASHBACK (NIGHTGHOST POV)**_

This is Eridu, the center of the Amunaki Empire; basically our empire is just the solar system that houses Eridu, Nineteen Planets in total, 8 habitable worlds. We have been great trade allies of New Genesis, even during their war with the empire of Apokolips. In Eridu, Planet Number 2, is where the royal house is, that is where I was. The day was like any other, I woke up and went for my training then as I was coming from the training, and my companion Ra'zt jumped me

"Hey…Ra'zt…yes I am happy to see you too" I said Ra'zt looked at me I saw pride in his eyes

I had just come out from a surgery that I had to undergo to control my powers, me being a spawn of the strongest being on our planet, king of the Amunaki empire Z'annu III and a meta human Holly Ann Fields, I had powers that where all but limitless, years after I was born I was able to spar with generals of the empire, which was no easy feat because each general was capable of destroying worlds. The worst thing imaginable happened when my powers flared up on an inhabited world, which was part of our empire, when I was been trained by a Warlord of Okaara, my power spiked to an reasonable levels my eyes lost there original look and turned pure blue, instead of being red with a black sclera I accidentally wiped out three quarters of the planets life.

The scientist of our empire decided to put an energy dampener on my spinal cord, behind my neck to control my energy output, their timing was incredibly bad. In that same period, seven earth days, Apokolips invaded the empire, I was the only one of the five royal children who was in Eridu at that moment, the others were scattered across the other planets on learning missions but they too I believe had a similar fate such as mine. When the royal house was attacked it was up to me and my father to hold them of until his two wives left the planet but my mother had acquired the real plans for the invasion and she refused to leave

"They are trying to get our armor technology, the one I designed and use it against my home I will not leave here and let them do it!" she said sternly

"Then I am not leaving too, I know Queen Holly would do the same if they targeted my planet" said Queen Alaxia she was a Tamaranean by birth exiled from the planet because she got along with us. Tamaranean were our "mortal" enemies so they said

"Holly I understand this, but you two are carrying my unborn son and daughter and you have to go" my father argued

While he argued with his wives, I took the soldiers and fought off the para-demons that were attacking the castle. We fought bravely but everything darkened when two of Darkseid's elite arrived and marched towards the city

"General Ha'sh" I called "Who are those?"

The General looked to where I was pointing and his face darkened

"He really wants to lay waste to our Empire, all for Queen Holly's prototype? That my prince is Devilance the Pursuer and Kalibak" he replied

"So this Kalibak does not have a title like 'the Destructor' or 'the Annihilator' he should talk to Darkseid for that" that was the last joke I ever said with my family alive

General Ha'sh and I attacked the two, while all around, devastation was unleashed Devilance smashed into me and we both crushed into the roof of the castle and ended up in the training hall of the castle

"Tell me where, Holly keeps her prototypes" he ordered

"Well, you should have asked instead of trying to turn the planet to dust" I replied and attacked

Devilance easily countered and punched me to a wall and then threw a spear which barely missed my head

"Do not play boy, the next one wont miss"

Suddenly a secret door opened and hands pulled me in

"What the…Mom?" I was surprised

"Shh, listen here is the armor prototype"

"Why are you giving it to me?" I asked as Devilance tried to smash through the wall

"You have to promise me one thing" she looked at me

"Anything" I replied

"Find a way to get rid of the dampener in your neck, the power will activate the armor and promise you will save Earth if we fall" she said

"I promise, and we won't fall after I defeat Devilance I will…" I said and started for the door when my mother knocked me out

I woke up minutes later tied in a space pod with my father, mother and stepmother standing outside with a wounded General Ha'sh

"What's going on? Father, Mother? Queen Alaxia?" I struggled to get free, but I could not

"Son, our empire has fallen but Earth should not fall too" said my father his eyes were filled with sorrow "Your siblings have all fallen, we might meet a similar fate but at least one royal should survive"

"No, no, no, NO!" I cried

"Find the one called Icon he might help with the dampener, be careful" said my mother tears flowing from her eyes

"We love you," said Queen Alaxia and at that moment my heart sank

Mother rubbed her stomach "I am sorry you won't be able to see big brother, he is brave"

"Mom please, Stop THIS!" I screamed "I can stop them…STOP THIS!"

"Remember the words 'Assigned to Anuu to hid his words…"

"300 on earth he made reside to look after the ways of man, 300 in heaven he stationed as guard" I finished in unison with my father "What does a dirge of Great Ancestor Anuu have to do with anything?"

"Your grandfather thought it was crazy too until your mother told me it exists on Earth too our planets are tied together somehow, make us proud protect your mother's home"

The space pod launched soon after and I got a front row seat to my solar system's destruction, Apokolips destroyed everything I knew, my father, mother, my siblings, my stepmother, and my race all wiped out in an instant by Apokolips the only thing I had was to keep a promise I made, but I told myself, I would keep my sadness to myself.

**FLASHBACK END**

"_Wow I…" stuttered Artemis_

"_You are the strongest female I know emotionally, don't you dare say you are sorry for me" Nightghost cut her off_

"_So how can you activate that?" Impulse asked_

"_I have to remove this" he turned around and pointed to a device that looked like a tick on the back of his neck "it's an inhibitor, keeps me from using my full power. The armor only activates if I use my full power"_

"_Wait, but I thought what you are wearing is armor?" asked Guardian_

"_It is synthetic clothing, kind of like the chain mills your old knights used to wear only more advanced that the wearer can model it into anything" he explained "In essence, it looks like this"_

_His suit begun to morph and became pure black, fitting his form perfectly, that is when every one saw how much muscle this boy had, he was perfectly ripped and Superman had nothing on him_

"_Whoa" whispered Artemis, Rocket, Terror Girl, Batgirl and Hawk girl in unison_

"_Anyway" he said as his synthetic cloth changed back into his costume (AN: Again I say it is the one on the cover page, check it out before I change the cover page—okay I will reveal this much—the final suit Nightghost will wear will be put as a cover page after Chapter Ten when something devastating happens—until then, read this space) "My mother said Icon could find a way to remove it"_

"_So the inhibitor allows you to use what percentage of your power?" asked Kaldur_

"_50%" he replied_

"_Whoa so your real power is times two of this?" exclaimed Beastboy making hand gestures towards him_

_Nightghost nodded_

"_That is something" said Beastboy_

"_Okay, meeting adjourned I have to get to work and some of you need to go to school" said Nightwing_

"_About that, how am I supposed to go to school with eyes like this?" asked Nightghost pointing at his eyes_

"_Witness the marvel of earth technology…Contact lens" Beastboy replied giving a pair of contact lens "Created by Star Labs to help aliens blend in"_

"_Wait, don't you copy powers?" wondered Jaime "Can't you just copy Miss Martian's shape shifting?"_

"_For that to be the case the said person needs to be in close proximity with me" he replied_

"_And I am at the university not senior high" concurred Miss Martian_

"_Okay, let's go Ren" Beastboy exclaimed enthusiastically "it going to be fun"_

_Warehouse in San Francisco, California 14:34 PM_

"_Interesting" mused Raze as he grabbed an arrow thrown by Arsenal, it blew up in his face but he absorbed the blast "You interest me Roy Harper, not a meta-human, or alien but you are surprisingly resilient"_

"_I will show you resilient" shouted Match as he rushed towards Raze, he threw a right and left hook countless times with unbelievable speed but Raze matched his speed and dodged them all the Match threw a straight punch, his mistake, Raze grabbed it with his right hand and threw the punch to the side with the left living Match's mid section open, Raze then punched him in the gut, quickly and multiple times then grabbed his neck then flew up with him and came down with a choke slam. Raze wanted to say something but was met by a blast from Starfire he managed to cross block it but it sent him skidding away from Match, right into Troia who grabbed him and gave him a suplex, she then tried to punch his face but he moved his head to the side and shot her with laser beams from his eyes sending her flipping in the air and landing next to Match who grabbed her before she crushed into a crate of drinks_

"_Thanks" said Troia_

"_Don't mention it" he replied_

"_How many Superman clones did CADIMUS make?" wondered Arsenal_

_Raze let out an evil and disturbing laugh "You are a quarter right on the clone—of—Superman bit, but wrong on the fact that you think CADIMUS made me"_

"_What do you mean?" asked Troia_

"_Well, __**Princess **__since you guys have offered me nice sport, I will humor you" he replied "humans of CADIMUS had the same idea as Lord Darkseid only difference was that, Lord Darkseid had DeSaad. He took Superman's DNA, the DNA of Superman's worst nightmare, the DNA of Lord Darkseid and created…me" he looked at Starfire his look was menacing and dangerous he then sped and plucked Starfire from the group and smashed her to a wall while he grabbed her neck_

"_You look like my partner, Blackfire" when he said that Starfire's eyes widened_

"_I see, you are the sister she keeps talking of" he concluded and punched her on her midriff, she groaned "if it is all the same, you are hotter than her" he whispered_

"_Your words…mean nothing" she groaned as she knelt to then ground_

"_Whatever" he said and started to walk towards his next target when Troia came from above with an axe kick, he intercepted it and she flipped back coming towards him with a left hook which he intercepted but was caught off guard by the leg sweep she delivered and before he could reach the ground she came down him with an elbow strike on his chest which cracked the ground as they impacted, she then grabbed his legs and flipped using the momentum she generated to throw him in the air and Match grabbed his neck in mid air and choke slammed him and Starfire came down on him with both her knees with such great force they created a small crater Raze groaned as he struggled to get up and as soon as they stepped away Arsenal fired a torrent of explosive arrows from the air which blew up on impact sending him flying to the side and crushing into a wall_

"_You have given me reason to hurt you" he groaned as he wiped his chin_

"_Break it" said Arsenal and fired an arrow, Raze grabbed it and threw it back at him and it soon blew up. Raze's eyes glowed crimson red and fired the omega beam at Match which knocked him out, Troia rushed towards him while dodging the laser beams he fired (not omega beams mind you), he then got frustrated and charged his fist which became glowing red as Troia came with a Superman punch to his face, the force was so great it dispersed the air around them, Raze staggered back to the wall and Troia gave him no space to regroup as she unleashed a torrent of punches and kicks until his charged arms lost their glow_

"_Starfire now!" she screamed as she moved out of the way and Starfire fired a powerful star bolt blast that could have incinerated a hundred men evident on the fact that where Raze was, the wall had disappeared and no trace, not even ashes were present and Raze was left smoking and looking towards the ground_

"_Such power" he grinned "a pity I will have to crush you"_

"_Not a chance" shouted Troia and she came back to finish the job with a punch, but she was intercepted by a female hand who sent her skidding back a few feet with an energy punch_

"_I did not ask for help" said Raze annoyed_

"_Be that as it may, I wouldn't want you to kill them…you have that murderous intent on you" said Blackfire_

"_Komand'r?" questioned Starfire_

"_Hello little sister, great to see you again" said Blackfire and looked at Arsenal "I understand your endeavors, but I give you a chance now live the Amazo container now and Raze will not hurt you"_

"_From where I am standing, he got his butt handed to him" groaned Match as he got up_

_Blackfire narrowed her eyes "Raze…Destroy"_

"_What you fail to understand is, I was gauging your powers…Now I get SERIOUS" he said as bony spikes sprouted from his arms and his eyes lost there red glow and the black of his pupils spread and filled his whole eyes. Arsenal's eyes widened_

"_Surprised…don't worry you won't feel a thing" he said and flew towards Roy, Match knew what would happen next and blocked his path so instead, Match was given a spear from Raze "Arsenal GET OUT OF HERE" he shouted_

"_I can't live you guys" he replied_

"_Look, we can take whatever he throws at us, you can't…Now Go!" Match shouted back while struggling with Raze_

"_Take the Container" said Troia_

_Arsenal did not object after that he took the container slang it over his back and bolted "futile" groaned Raze and elbowed Match on the forehead enough to daze him and break free from his grip, Troia came with a kick which Raze grabbed turned around and elbowed her on her chest, she groaned but he wasn't done with her, he grabbed her other leg and smashed her left and right on the ground and threw her towards the crates, he then went back to Match punching him left and right and smashing him through the concrete. Raze then jumped out of the hole when Starfire fired at him, he held out his hands and absorbed the attack and directed it back at her with dark energy mixed into it but before it hit her, he rushed towards her and punched her multiple times, then grabbing her by the neck and directing her towards the blast. When it zapped her, she fell down on the floor with a grunt. Match attacked from behind but his punch was grabbed and he was brought forward then was given an uppercut that created a vacuum of air sending him crushing to the roof and then to the floor then Raze's eyes were filled with a dark glow "Witness the Delta beam" he said and fired it towards Match the black beams hit Match and he wailed in pain and continued to do so as the black light entered him the bust out of him as a solar flare. Donna struggled to get up and as soon as she did she was attacked by Raze who grabbed her by the neck and smashed her to the wall then he released a torrent of punches and kicks, then charged his fist and the red glow was back then he punched her through the wall of the warehouse, through ten other warehouses until she crushed into a Wayne Enterprise truck which blew up on impact_

"_Consider this a warning, next time I won't be so nice" he said_

"_That was nice?" asked Blackfire_

"_They are alive…that is as nice as I can get" he replied "Now, what of that Red suited boy?"_

"_Ravager has it handled" replied Blackfire_

"_Still… let us go retrieve that container" he said as he flew away_

_Roy was having a crappy afternoon, first they went to retrieve a container of an Amazo and the goons were piece of cake, then the super kid arrived and the first person he wanted to murder after his disturbing transformation, was him luckily Match was there to give him time to run away, then he was intercepted by a super hot, double katana wielding, ninja chick called Ravager and he was getting a beat down of the century, seriously his arrows were useless it was as if the girl anticipated what he was about to do before he did it enhanced precognition also called mind sight she could see sometime in the future at least that was his theory because no one is this good at fighting, she had taken the container, disarmed him ten times and stroke him down more times than he could count and dare he thought it, even Jason is not this good at fighting_

"_Have you does this before" she taunted as she played with her katana blades while he was out of breath leaning on a pole_

"_Babe, I am just beginning" he joked and was surprised when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and soon electricity coursed through his body and he wailed fell to the ground_

"_Do not toy with your enemy" said Raze_

"_You are no fun" she pouted_

_Raze went for Arsenal and grabbed him by the hair, he looked straight into his eyes "Good, you are still alive, I was afraid I over did it. When your leader asks you who did this tell him the members of __**Tartarus**__"_

_Arsenal murmured something inaudible to which Raze looked annoyed and knocked him out with a slap_

"_Ohw" Blackfire winced "what did he say?"_

"_Go fuck yourself" he replied_

"_And you slapped him into a coma"_

"_He deserved it" replied Raze and grabbed the container and pressed the device on his wrist and a boom tube appeared and all three went in it leaving a knocked out Roy_

_Gotham City at night, a girl in a dark cloak with a hood was walking in the streets, she wore a dark blue, form fitting long sleeved attire that had rubies on the wrist she had a golden belt on her hips decorated with various precious stones, her skin had a blue tone, and she had black lip stick on. Her walk was sensual it was almost seductive and it being Gotham, a rapist wasn't far behind, seriously Gotham has the most good looking women and rapist always get the stuff, forcefully of course but still I mean look at Selena Kyle and Oracle…okay getting off topic back to the night. A dark figure was in hot pursuit of this girl (AN: even with her skin tone she is hot and yes the guy wants to rape her, smh poor fellow) it leaped through trash cans hiding in the shadows, slowly inching his way towards this nubile figure, his mouth salivating on what is to be, the little man in his pants pumping up anticipating what is to be, and to think she had gold, rubies and other precious gems, a definite plus he blocked her way_

"_Lost your way Miss" it was not a question, he might as well said I want what's up under that dark blue attire, I want is on that blue skin_

"_No I haven't, I am looking for something and I know full well you can not help me" she replied_

"_Maybe you could help me" said the man as he inched forward and pointing a gun at her_

"_You dare" shouted the girl and her hands filled with purple energy and the gun left his hands and was disassembled in mid air such that when it fell to the ground, it was just bits and pieces. The man freaked out and tried to run but when he was running he begun floating, he started to scream in terror as he was brought face to face with the girl he wanted to defile, she let her hood down showing her Raven hair, blue skin, pointy ears and purple eyes_

"_Human males like you disgust me" she said angrily as she revealed her fangs "chose your punishment, death or lose what makes you a man"_

"_The first option" he squealed in terror_

"_Sorry, I am incapable of killing fools" she smiled and stretched her hand and a purple glow concentrated on his pants where his rod lay, he shrieked and let out a whimper and closed his eyes. When he opened them the girl was gone and he felt no different_

"_Ha!" he rejoiced "I need to lay off the mushrooms" then the horror sank in when he felt his crotch, there was nothing, literally nothing he was a walking Ken doll_

"_NOOO!" he screamed kneeling on the ground and looking towards the sky as lightening flashed and dark rain clouds begun to pour out there water._

_AN: on that rather fun and disturbing moment, but awesome none the less, the chapter ends here thanks to all the guys who have followed, favourite-d, and reviewed my past chapters and continue to do so you are awesome all of you. NEXT TIME: the blue Demon girl cross paths with Nightwing and the revelation of Tartarus from the master detective Batman, also who are those three creepy leaders of Tartarus that are looking for a girl find out NEXT TIME! See you then…oh and by the way I have to apologize for the delay of this story, been very busy and I still am, but I will try my best to finish this you have my word_


End file.
